un morceau de passé
by Naelys
Summary: Parfois il suffit d'une chanson pour que des souvenirs reviennent. OS.


**Note de l'auteur : ** Me (re)voilà pour un petit OS qui m'est venu tout seul. Bonne lecture

**Diclaimer**** : **Les personnages sont de Rowling, je n'ai fait que les utiliser.

_**Un morceau de passé**_.

Parfois, il suffit d'une chanson, d'un regard pour se souvenir de moments douloureux. Hermione Granger était dans le hall de la gare de KingCross, attendant son train qui la mènerait loin de Londres. Loin de tous. Le temps avait passé, c'était fini les moments de joie avec ses amis. Tous avaient fondés leurs familles. La guerre était finie, Voldemort vaincu emportant avec lui leur innocence et leur enfance. Ils avaient grandis, surement trop vite. Elle mit ses écouteurs, s'enfermant dans son monde. Les notes de « Someone like you » résonnaient dans ses oreilles, les paroles la touchèrent. Une larme s'égara sur sa joue. Cette chanson lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…

_Cinq ans plus tôt _

A l'extérieur du château de Poudlard, la guerre faisait rage. Les morts se comptaient par centaines. Mais dans l'école, la vie suivait son cour. Doucement, comme si le monde extérieur n'avait pas, ou peu d'impact dans son enceinte. Les journées se rythmaient avec les cours, et les repas. Les élèves chahutaient dans les couloirs. Et parmi ces élèves se trouvait Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger était une fille tout à fait banale. Des cheveux châtains broussailleux dont elle prenait soin que très rarement, des yeux marron classiques, elle n'était pas très grande, et pas particulièrement jolie. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard cinq jours sur sept et les deux autres elle portait un jean et un pull accompagné de basket. Bref, non Hermione Granger n'était décidément pas une fille qu'on pouvait qualifié de jolie, elle rentrait dans la catégorie « banal ».

La bibliothèque était calme, c'était un lieu chaleureux. Un feu ronflant dans les deux cheminées situées de part et d'autres de la pièce. Des bougies volantes dispersées au plafond. La lumière déclinante du soleil éclairait les rayonnages garnis de livres poussiéreux et usés autant par le temps que par les lectures. Hermione y travaillait son devoir de Métamorphose tranquillement installée sur sa table. Une table située près de la fenêtre donnant une vue imprenable sur le Lac. Quiconque l'observait rapidement pouvait croire qu'elle réfléchissait pour ce dit devoir. Mais pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait réellement aurait perçu dans ses prunelles une lueur rêveuse. Elle mâchonna sa plume puis replongea dans son devoir, ne laissant son esprit vagabonder que quelques secondes.

- Comment fais-tu ?

Cette question fit relever la tête de la jeune fille, et adressa un regard curieux à son interlocuteur.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour être aussi froide et indifférente

A cette question, Hermione avait la véritable réponse, mais ce contenta de rester évasive face à son interlocuteur.

- Parce que tout ce qui se rapporte à toi ne m'intéresse pas Malefoy, ne me touches pas, n'existe même pas pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je crie, que je pleure ? non, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Tu pourrais aussi me haïr, comme je le fais pour toi.

- Haïr ou détester une personne, c'est déjà lui accorder de l'importance, moi je me contente de t'ignorer.

Sur cette phrase, Hermione rangea ses affaires, elle n'avait plus le cœur à l'ouvrage depuis que Drago l'avait sortie de son travail. Elle commença à sortir, lorsqu'une main s'accrocha à son poignet, elle la força à se retourner voir le jeune homme. Elle le détailla, il était plus petit Ron mais à peine plus grand que Harry, des cheveux blond presque blanc, des yeux gris orageux. Il pouvait prétendre à la catégorie mignon. Ce n'était pas non plus un apollon.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore Granger !

- Malefoy, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu n'es plus le centre de mon monde.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a encore quelques temps.

- Il y a quelques temps, nous étions ensemble toi et moi, nous envisagions un avenir commun, et puis tu es parti, pour revenir comme une fleur après 2 mois d'absences sans aucunes nouvelles de ta part. Même un simple : je vais bien ou je pense à toi aurait suffi à ce que notre histoire ne prenne pas cette tournure. Alors non, tu n'es plus le centre de mon monde. Oui, je t'aimais, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Alors maintenant lâche moi.

Hermione se dégagea de la poigne de son ancien petit ami. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, puis déclara du bout des lèvres :

- Le contraire de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence. Parce que haïr quelqu'un, c'est éprouvé des sentiments forts pour la personne. Or, moi, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

Elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne puisse voir les émotions qui la traversaient, elle devait être forte, elle devait l'être pour lui. Pour leurs survies à tous les deux.

- C'est terminé Malefoy, finit de jouer. On est grands, on est des enfants de la guerre, on a grandi trop vite, il n'y a plus de place pour les sentiments. Cela devrait te convenir comme monde. Mais n'espère plus faire partie du mien. Toute chose a une fin. De toute façon, on le savait que toi et moi c'était voué à l'échec. Ce n'était qu'une passade.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, laissant Drago au milieu de la bibliothèque. Si elle s'était retournée, elle l'aurait vue. Vu cette larme, cette unique larme perlait au coin de l'œil de Drago, glissait le long de sa joue pour mourir sur le parquet trop ciré de la bibliothèque, et si lui l'avait rattrapée, il aurait pu voir également, cette même larme chez la jeune fille. Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre geste, comme pour sceller la fin de leur histoire, de leurs fugaces moments de paix en ces temps troubles.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour essayer d'effacer ce souvenir douloureux. Elle enleva un de ses écouteurs pour entendre la voix impersonnelle annoncée que son train arrivé en voie 9. Hermione eut un sourire mélancolique. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et traina sa valise jusqu'à l'escalator. Alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à deux prunelles grises. Des yeux qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où, ceux de Drago.

Alors que lui remontait vers le hall, Hermione se dirigeait vers les voies. Ils ne se quittèrent des yeux que lorsqu'ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione sentit la main de Drago effleurait la sienne, au moment où la chanson se terminait, comme un léger courant d'air. Elle ne se retourna pas, lui non plus .Cela n'aurait servi à rien, ils avaient eu leur chance cinq ans plus tôt mais les circonstances en avaient décidée autrement. Et puis, elle avait remarqué la fillette qui lui tenait la main et la femme qui se tenait derrière lui. Et lui avait vu son alliance et la peluche qui dépassait de son sac. Ils étaient juste un morceau de passé.


End file.
